


As Safe Here As Anywhere

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra has anger issues, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Catra lost to She-Ra again, but Scorpia was always there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	As Safe Here As Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt and a brand new fandom! Unbeta'ed, as per usual for my tumblr fics.
> 
> Prompt: A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

~*~

Catra spat out a mouthful of dirt, and she slid her tongue along the curve of her incisors to check if Adora had knocked any of them loose this time.

Stupid Adora. Stupid Bright Moon. Stupid _everything_.

She slammed her fists against the ground, a scream of incoherent rage erupting from her throat. She hurt everywhere, and her skin was rubbed red and raw from when Adora’s stupid horse dragged her.

“Catra!” Scorpia’s voice; Scorpia was close, and following the surge of relief was a flood of furious humiliation. “Oh my god, Catra! Are you okay?” Scorpia swept Catra into her arms like she weighed nothing and kissed her hard, squeezing her so tight she couldn’t breathe. She struggled to get out of Scorpia’s reach, her claws scraping over Scorpia’s carapace, but Scorpia had always been carelessly, obliviously stronger than Catra. That more than anything caused Catra’s near endless well of rage to grow still. She could do anything to Scorpia, and Scorpia would hardly even notice.

“I was so worried!” Scorpia was babbling as she dusted kisses over Catra’s hair and cheeks like she couldn’t stop herself. “That was real bad, like. Really bad. I thought, Catra will land on her feet, she always does, but then you didn’t and I was so scared–”

Catra hissed, struggling for air. Her hackles rose and her fur stood on end as she shoved her hand in Scorpia’s face. “Let go!”

Scorpia finally loosened her grip, although she didn’t set Catra down, and her smile was so luminous Catra had to duck her head and shy away. “I should’ve known you’d be okay. No one can keep my bestie down for long.”

“Will you just – I mean–” Catra fumbled her words and closed her eyes, rubbing her hand down her face. “Let’s go. We need to get back to the Fright Zone, anyway.”

“Gotcha, boss!” Scorpia saluted Catra clumsily with an awkward wave of her pincer, and she started back toward the remnants of their regrouping forces.

Catra nearly started complaining to be let down, but she was in pain and her pride ached like an old wound that hadn’t yet begun to heal. Instead of shouting, she curled into as tight a ball as she could and nestled into the muscular crook of Scorpia’s arm.

Scorpia brushed a kiss against Catra’s forehead. “I got you,” she said, soft and private and just for the two of them.

And, despite everything, Catra believed her.

~*~


End file.
